The world god only knows season 4: the god of conquests
by skullcandyklive
Summary: After the goddesses were saved and Vintage was defeated, Keima is doing what he does best; playing gal games. However, when the goddesses' host announce that they want to conquer him his world will turn upside down. Roles are reversed, while new enemies and old companions are starting to show up. what will the god of conquests face this time? read about it to find out
1. Flag 0

A/N: This is a redo of my last fanfic, the world god only knows 4: guardians, because i had a hard time creating short stories about it's plot. The following stories will be about my thinking of what happened after the goddess arc, when the goddesses' host start competing over our little god of conquests, plus i'm adding an OC into the mix with new enemies on the horizon. There will be no **haremXOC** in these stories, only **haremXKeima** fluff.

Rated T for violence and suggestive scenes.

...

...

 **Flag 0.0: Let the competition begin.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Keima's POV**

After saving the goddesses, new hell and the earth. things went back to normal (at least my version of normal) and loose souls were at an all-time low. Almost no loose souls have showed up ever since we defeated vintage and the goddesses' host haven't been pestering me for the past couple of days. In this case, I would be playing like there's no tomorrow, but something felt really off and that something made me feel really uneasy for some reason, like something is about to happen.

"Oh well, there's no point worrying about what might happen" i said to myself, while playing my PFP in the living room. This was actually day 5 of none-stop gaming.

"Divine brother, why do you think we haven't seen the goddesses ever since we defeated vintage" Elsie asked and she was cleaning up the living room as usual.

"beats me" is said with a shrug. Less pestering hosts means more game time for me.

"why aren't you worried? Something bad could've happened to them" elsie said, while she started whacking her broom at my head. It didn't hurt it was just slightly distracting.

"if something was up, then they would've contacted us by now" i said with my attention fixed solely on my game. I wasn't willing to let a measly distraction like this get in between me and my precious gametime and i do have a persuasive argument, don't I? "besides with vintage out of the way we only have to worry about the loose souls"

But still, why do i feel like i have hole in the pit of my stomach, when Elsie mentioned the goddesses. My grip on my PFP suddenly tightened.

It feels like...what i felt when Kanon was stabbed...but less intense...less potent...and less dire.

Before I could think much more of it, someone suddenly knocked on the door three times. I looked at it questioningly, before standing up and walking towards it. This was unexpected, but i suppose they would come see me after 5 days of staying quiet. Goodbye my precious game time T_T

I was about to reach for the door knob, but the door suddenly flew open; revealing the 6 girls in question all in their highschool uniforms. The door opened outwards, so i wasn't hit on the face.

At any rate, there wasn't anything unusual about them being here, albeit unfortunate since i'll be losing game time, but it was more on the manner of how they were here. They all had determined looks on their faces and they were all pointing at me with their fingers.

"KEIMA KATSURAGI, WE ARE GOING TO CONQUER YOU!"

So this was why i had that uneasy feeling.

...

 **Haqua's POV**

"Haqua, there's someone at the door for you" my buddy said from downstairs. I looked up from my bed and turned to the open door of my room with a puzzled expression. Who could it be?

Things have been really quiet ever since we defeated vintage; No loose souls have appeared, no problems have happened in new hell, so what could it be? Maybe it was just somebody dropping by for a visit? Then who could it be?

If it was Elsie she would've just charged right in and tackled me or something. If it was Nora she wouldn't even bother knocking, she would've just walked in like she owned the place and she doesn't even have any reason to be here.

Maybe it was Keima...

Heat suddenly rushed to my face as soon as i thought the name and i suddenly felt bothered at the same time.

Why hasn't he even visited me after we defeated vintage. Is there something wrong with me? Isn't he worried about me? Doesn't he care about me enough to come check on me every now and then. I mean it's not like he feels anything about me and it's not like he has an obligation to me, but...

"What in the name of new hell is wrong with me?"i said as i grabbed my blusing face and stuffed it down a pillow in embarrassment, while flailing my legs back and forth.

Why do i suddenly get like this whenever i think about him? My heartbeat starts sputtering, my face starts heating up and lately i've been having these dreams about him, where he would hold my chin and he would move his face to mine. We would have our eyes closed and our lips would get closer and closer and closer and...

"what is the matter with me?" I squealed in my embrassment.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing" a vaguely familiar voice suddenly sounded from the door. I felt like i was suddenly sent spiraling back in time; to when i was still in school. I turned to the door and i saw a familiar face smiling at me, like a teacher smiling towards his student. This was really unexpected, i haven't seen him since i graduated from hell school.

So, what was he doing here? Maybe he just wanted to pay me a visit or congratulate me for saving new hell. Well it was a team effort, but...

"Here i thought you'd be the last person to get boy troubles" the person spoke and i immediately threw a pillow at him, while i yelled.

"I DO NOT HAVE BOY TROUBLES!"

The person just chuckled at me , while i glared back. That killed the mood real quick, so i crossed my arms angrily.

"it feels like only yesterday, I was teaching you channeling spells and crafting. Look at where you are now; flying around capturing loose souls, protecting the goddesses, kicking rogue-demon butt, and saving new hell" the person said as he walked towards me with a smile. I really missed him; he's lile a big brother to me and Elsie.

I'll have to tell Elsie as soon as i get the chance. she's going to be ecstatic when she finds out who's here.

I looked up at him with a smile slowly creeping on my face. I looked at his lavender-colored eyes and white hair that flowed down in spikes.

"It's good to see you again, Ms. Herminium"

"it's good to see you too, Kenway-sensei" I said with a smile

...

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked nervously, while i continued playing PFP. I was still trying to process what they just said to me, but i think they said something about conquering me.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a flash of light and when i looked at the girls they all switched with their goddesses. I just looked at them, whole my sweat dropped.

"Didn't we just tell you, I'm going to conquer you and turn you into Kanon's boyfriend" Apollo said with a cutesie pose. I guess that's just how she acts.

"impossible, this man belongs to Yui and I will make sure of that. Conquering a boy shouldn't be any different than conquering in war" no Mars there is a huge difference between the two.

"As much as I'm disgusted with you, unfaithful dog, I want tsukiyo to be happy and the only way to do that is to make you fall in love with her..." Vulcanus said in her usually emotionless voice.

"I'm gonna make sure of that even if I have to punish you to do so" Luna said as Vulcanus, while floating in front of me and a black aura was emitting from her. How can this be in any means effective, when it comes to conquering me?

"preposterous Tenri has loved you for well over ten years, it would be ridiculous for you to even consider my sisters' hosts" Diana yelled in front of my face and she even had fangs to boot.

" You belong to...Shiori" Minerva said shyly, while waving her hands infront of me with her eyes closed. She was clearly embarassed to do this.

"You all seem to be forgetting the fact that him and Ayumi are married now" Mercurius stated sleepily.

"Sorry, sister, but that was only a fake wedding. So, this school boy is still up for Kanon to grab" Apollo said matter-of-factly, while nodding and looking pleased with herself.

"a wedding is still a wedding"

"You did what?!" Diana suddenly got in my face and she was clearly furious. "Tenri has loved you far longer than my sister's host has. So explain why you married her and not Tenri" i back up just a bit and i started sweating buckets

"You...should marry...Shiori" Minerva said shyly albeit seriously.

"Come on, Katsuragi, having an idol singer for a wife. just think about how famous you'll get if you marry Kanon" Apollo whispered mischiveously to my ear. I looked at her and she even had a mischivous grin.

"I'm not going to marry Kanon because I want to become famous" I said matter-of-factly to her. She suddenly got an even more mischievous expression

"Oh. So you plan on marrying Kanon unconditionally" she said with her infamous teasing grin.

"Impossible, this man is Yui's wife" Do you have any idea how contradictory that sounded Mars?

"You will marry Tsukiyo and you will care for her, dirty little man, or else" Luna floated directly in front of me with a vicious glare.

"You don't plan on leaving Ayumi in the air do you? Then again that would be typical of you humans"

At this point in time everybody was in a close proximity on my face, which made me look up from my PFP. Almost all of them were glaring at me. The only ones who weren't were Apollo and Minerva.

I cleared my throat to get their attention, before adjusting my eye glasses with my finger. We have strayed really far away from the topic here and i need to get back on the right route.

"First, I need to know what brought this on" i asked them all and Apollo was the first one to explain.

"Well you see here's what happened"

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Apollo's POV**

"Apollo, do you think Keima would like this" Kanon said as she was carrying a bento box big enough for the two of them. I just had to smile from the mirror that i was watching her from. We were currently in the girl's bathroom and she was more nervous than i've ever seen her before.

"Sure he will." i said brightly before sighing in exasperation. " seriously though, Kanon what do you like about that boy i mean you only spent a week with him and you're sort of a star now, shouldn't you have...higher standards"

"Apollo!"

"What, I'm just trying to figure it out"

She blushed a bright red before turning away from me. This girl is so easy to tease.

"You just need to make sure that you're super aggresive because the competition sure is" i said happily. She froze in place and I looked at her worriedly.

"What do you mean...competition?" She asked and she just looked like she had just died inside.

"You didn't know? My sisters' hosts seem to be pretty lovestruck for that school boy too and they're not girls who are willing to give up." i said matter-of-factly. "So if you wanna keep him, then you're gonna have to go all out and use your advantage" i proclaimed happily.

"What do you mean advantage?"

"isn't it obvious you're an idol singer. Sing for him, say his name in an interview or you can even dance with him romantically on one of your concerts" I suggested happily and when i looked at her she was blushing and fidgeting all over the place. She had her back turned to me the whole time.

"..."

"oh come on, you have to admit that even guys fall for romantic stuff like that"

"..."

"Are you just staying silent because you're embarassed by it?"

"..."

"oh...i see...i bet you're already making plans in that little head of yours" i said with a mischievous expression on my face. "in that case don't let me interrupt your romantic plans" she turned to me and her face was redder than a tomato and steam was coming out of her head.

..

"And how exactly does that explain why you're all here? I said impatiently.

"shush, were just about to get to that part" apollo said cheerfully. She was really getting a kick out of this.

"all you've done so far is try to promote Kanon" I stated, while grabbing my PFP. She looked a little mortified and guilty before laughing nervously.

Hit the nail on the head, indeed.

"anyhoo, Kanon's future plan aside..."

...

The door suddenly opened, which made us both look at who it was. It was Mar's host; Yui.

"oh, hey Kanon didn't know you were coming today" she walked towards us and she looked at me. "hey apollo"

"Hey there, Yui" I greeted happily. She smiled at the both of us.

"So, what are you girls doing here?" She asked out of the blue as she eyed Kanon's intense blush with a teasing grin.

"Are you planning something with Katsuragi as well, Apollo" Mars suddenly said and I just looked on proudly, but Kanon was getting even more fidgety. You know for a super famous japanese pop idol she's sort of shy and sheepish.

"You bet, and Kanon came up with the perfect plan" I said proudly and Kanon started flailing her hands repeatedly. Luckily, she put down the bento first.

"Is that so, then it would appear that were love rivals, then" we turned our heads to the speaker of the voice.

"Oh hey, Tsukiyo" Yui greeted and she just smiled at the both of us, while carrying that doll that my sister always possessed.

"I didn't think that the competition would be this intense; i'll have to compete with an idol" Tsukiyo said albeit sheepishly. i laughed in good nature, while Kanon just flailed her arms in denial.

"Nononono, I'm not that fierce a competitor" she denied.

"We can always threaten him if that dirty little man looks at any other girl" My sister, Vulcanus, suddenly appeared on the mirror as well.

"Please...don't theaten Katsuragi like that" We all turned our heads and we saw Minerva's host and sure enough Minerva appeared in the mirror with us.

"See? i told you the competition was intense, Kanon" i said matter-of-factly

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

"But don't be sad, Kanon you got me after all and put that together with your idol skills and you got yourself a combo no man can resist" i said confidently, while striking a pose.

"Oh...well, this is awkward" Ayumi had just come out of a cubicle in the girl's bathroom and all eyes were on her.

"Honestly, I never thought that I'd had to compete with my sisters for the love of one man" Diana said as she came in through the window. So the whole harem is here.

"I never thought that I would have to fight for such a dirty little man" Vulcanus said disgustedly.

"I never pictured us to be enemies in this type of war, but i wish you all good luck" Mars said with a smile.

"and may the best girl win Keima's heart" Kanon proclaimed determinedly.

...

"I'm so proud of Kanon for saying that, she said it like she was the sure winner" Apollo said with her hands on both sides of her face.

"I see..." i said and i looked at them with a serious expression. "You want to conquer me the same way I conquered you is that it?" I asked them with a smile growing on my face. They all sounded so confident and certain with this plan of theirs that it was beyond absurdity. I am the god of conquests afterall. Thinking that the conquered could beat the conqueror is absurd not to mention improbable.

I stood up slowly and all eyes were on me.

"Then I certainly hope that you know who you're dealing with and that what you want to do is not going to be easy. After all I am the god of conquests"

...

...

A/N: So, yes the roles have reversed and the girls will be the one's to try and conquer Keima. This is just the prologue for this series of short stories and each story will be a stand alone with it's own plot.

However, the stories will make certain references to previous chapters and there might also be some stories that will take more than one chapter to make. Meaning, one short story might have a part 2 or a part 3 depending on the plot.


	2. Flag 1

**Flag 1.0: The Love adviser from new hell**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Haqua's POV**

"It's not funny!" I yelled at my former teacher in new hell, who was practically rolling on the floor as soon as he deduced what exactly was bothering me. No, I didn't tell him, but if there's one thing he's known for it's his ability to get Intel on virtually anything and I do mean _anything._ I wouldn't be surprised if I found several of his bugs in my room...

I shuddered.

The thought was unnerving and not for the typical reason because I know that Kenway-sensei is not a perv, but because of how much he could've actually heard. What if he wasn't just listening during the start of my rant?

"Don't worry, I didn't put any bugs in your room. It's just perfectly obvious, that's all" Kenway-sensai said, while regaining his composure. I glared at him, before he looked at me with a smile.

His mind-reading dialogue sounds all too familiar to me; like experinced something like this before with...someone.

My heart skipped a beat, when I remembered. That day on the schools verdana, while I was searching for the loose soul and I was getting desperate to find it. I rememered complaining about how everybody looked alike, how I went in the verdana, then...

Heat suddenly rushed to my face and I could've sworn that steam was rushing out of my head. I bowed my head down before kenway-sensai could notice, but it was too late, the increasing smile on his face was a testament to that. What I didn't expect was that he didn't poke fun at me, like I was expecting. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me sincerely it's like he was _proud._ His smile looked like he was saying: "Little Haqua's in love" in the same way that he would tell a friend he never thought would ever fall in love.

"What's with that smile?!" I demanded and he just placed his hand under his chin and tilted to the right, still with the same smile on his face.

"I'm just happy to see you again that's all" I just glared at him. That was definitely true, but it was also a lie. He was happy to see me, but not for the generic reason because his smile was more...teasing. "I'm happy to see you in love"

"I AM NOT IN LOVE!" I shouted in his face and it didn't even faze him. He just kept on smiling at me like I didn't even yell at him. I could still feel a bit of heat in my cheeks and my heart racing too.

"Y'know if...what's his name again?...Katsuragi was here, then he'd probably see this as a typical Tsundere event" the mere mention of his name was enough to increase the blood rush to my face. "I wonder how text-book wise, genius, valedictorian Haqua du lot Herminium actually fell in love, but then again there aren't many males in New Hell so that would be understandab-"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not in love" I started flailing my arms in embarrassment by now. "Is this the only reason you dropped by?"

"Actually, no" his change of tone caught my attention. I looked at him and he looked...well it's not a look I'm used to seeing on his face that's for sure. In my years in the academy, I haven't even seen him like this once. Kenway-sensei was always easy-going; he wasn't the type who would get too serious about something nor would he even think about hiding something and right now he looked like he was doing both.

The tension in the room was almost tangible and I wasn't even sure if this was still my former professor. He was looking down with a shadow over his face and at the same time he looked like he was hiding a secret that he wanted to share, but was afraid that this wasn't a safe place to reveal it; afraid that one wrong move would be the difference between life amd death. I caught on to what he was trying do and I wasn't going to give any more trouble with doing it.

"I'm not here as your former professor checking on you" still with a tone that makes me feel uneasy.

"..."

"I'm here as your love adviser!"

"eh?"

...

 **Keima's POV**

Having to deal with Yui, while I was still searching for the goddesses has got to be the most annoying task I had to do. She'd show up out of (usually) nowhere and glomp me and that was the least she would do. Other times she would act like a gentleman, proclaim her love in public, tackle me to the ground, squeeze me...the list just keeps dragging on.

And after their little announcement yesterday. It's a safe guess that...

"Things are going to get 6 times worse" I said, while my eyes were glued to my PFP. I was actually trying to predict the event flags that they would trigger for the rest of the day and devise ways to avoid them. Most of them weren't really as bad as Yui, but if their goddesses are driving their bodies then that'll be a different story. I need to be prepared for sudden event flags and I also need to determine which of their event flags would cause me the most harm, specifically in the form of flying benches courtesy of Vulcan.

"Nii-sama!"

I thought my role in this was already done after I freed Mercurius and Vintage was defeated so why am I still being draggd into the real world? Why do these events keep occuring? I thought that all the loose souls were gone and I could finally get my game time back.

"Nii-sama!"

Why can't they just leave me in peace with my games? Then again I can't really leave them alone since the goddesses will need love to sustain their power. So, I would need to get involved with them regardless, but why were _they_ the ones coming after me? Is the real slowly getting me involved with it? Well, I want nothing to do with it. Still, their little announcement is definitely something I didn't expect, and I especially wasn't expecting Ayumi to go on with something like that, I mean wouldn't she usually be rooting for Chi-

"..." I stopped dead in my tracks and my fingers froze all of a sudden. My chest was starting to tigheten, along with my throat; I couldn't even bring my self to say a single word and for some reason my eyes were starting to sting. My mind suddenly flashed back to the look on her face that night on the rooftop, seeing the look on her face while she tried to put on a smile that morning, hearing her sing her song during the end of the festival...

"the memory of my first love" how ironic.

"Nii-sama?"

Let's go, we'll be late"

And with that we resumed walking.

...

 **Haqua's POV**

 _"It's pretty simple, y'know; to get Katsuragi's attention that is"_

Kenway-sensei's words were still echoing in my head for a while now and for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about Katsuragi. Was he actually right? Was I really...in love? I shook the thought away. Impossible, a high-level demon like me has no time to feel such emotions and act like a crazed high-school girl who's madly in love

But if that were the case...

"Why am I following him around then?"

I was currently invisible with my raiment and yes, I was following Katsuragi ever since he left his house. Why am I doing this anyway?

 _"that Katsuragi fellow is definitely a smart one and given how you normally act, he'll just equate you with a tsundere from his games. In other words, he won't 'enter your route' because to him you're part just of the real world"_

"Sensei sure knows a lot about how Katsuragi thinks" It almost looks like those two are up to par with each other. For the most part, they can analyze any situation really well and given enough information both of them were formidable. "but still why would sensei go out of his way to lean all these things"

He said that he was going to be my 'love adviser' as he so playfully put it, but the question is why? Is he really just doing to make me happy? I guess that would be plausible, I mean we're no strangers to each other and he's definitely one of the teachers that I was actually pretty close to. He's like the big brother I never had.

 _"Katsuragi will often, if not always, compare the real world with one of his games. The tendency is that he'll analyze the situation according to his game logic."_

 _"So I'll have to do things that aren't along with his game logic?"_

 _"It's not that simple, if you do what he least expects he'll just categorize you as one of the absurdities of the 'real'. On the other hand, if you go on with your typical tsundere attitude, he'll just treat you the usual way he does; like a route he doesn't plan on entering"_

 _"okay, so what are you getting at exactly?"_

 _"Shock and Awe"_

 _"...eh?"_

 _"Shock and Awe; leave him with an impression that will catch him off guard, but at the same time will intrigue him with awe. That's the optimal way to get him to enter your route"_

And how exactly does he think I'll be able to do that? More importantly, WHY IN THE NAME OF NEW HELL WOULD I MAKE THIS KIND OF EFFORT FOR THAT GUY?!

He suddenly stopped walking and practically froze in place. This was so unlike him. I dropped down to the street to see if something bad happened to him and I immediately saw an expression that wasn't what I was expecting at all. Katsuragi would rarely let his composure break and I always assumed that he was too busy playing his games to let him feel any other emotion, but right now he almost looks like he's about to cry...

"Nii-sama?" Elsie looked at him too concern obviously etched on her face.

"...Let's go, we'll be late"

with that he just kept on walking with his eyes fixed on his gaming console. I coukd only stare at his figure, while he continued walking and I couldn't stop thinking about that look on his face.

"maybe...sensei's right" and this was probably the reason why he was giving me all these advise.

...

I was still following Katsuragi and Elsie around and right now I was following them in their school.

 _"follow him around for an opportunity to improve his impression of you"_

How long do I have to follow him around exactly? I've got better things to do than to follow around this guy all day.

"Darling!" I was brought back by the sound of someone yelling, while tackling somebody to the ground. Let me guess...

"No touching!"

"Don't be like that Darling, I've brought you a bento and all" Yui said while handing over a bento to Katsuragi. Why is this scene making me fume all of a sudden?

"Hold it!" I turned my head and spotted...

"Ayumi?" Elsie said in her surprise.

"Darling, I got something for you" Ayumi said with a singsong voice, while blushing and smiling. " Taadaa" she pulled out a bento that was wrapped in cloth.

Katsuragi's face was priceless.

Any other time, I would be laughing on the floor with seeing him like this, but why was I feeling a little irked...and irritated. I even felt the urge to jump in like a child who was joining the struggle to get some candy. Luckily, such an offensively childish thought left me immediately.

"W-why?"

"I wanted to do something for you." She waid while closing her eyes in happiness and giggling to herself. "I'm your wife, darling"

"WIFE!" Everybody who was standing nearby all shouted so my shout wasn't really that distinguishable and Katsuragi looked too surprised to notice it anyway. Why did I even shout? I knew that they were going to get married that night, probably while I was fighting off that green-haired lunatic.

"Keima!" I turned my head to see...Tsukiyo? It was hard to tell because her face was half covered by a picnic basket with a telescope, china set, and blanket on top of it. She even had her doll firmly secured to her side by her arm.

Apparently she didn't know where she was going so she crashed Keima's side, sending the china set with tea crashng down on him. And it didn't even break?

"Come to the rooftop, we're having tea together" she proclaimed before heading straight for the school, while Katsuragi was immediately lifted up by Yui and Ayumi.

"The thing you want to give the person you love the most" I looked up and saw a giant blimp with a picture of Kanon and chocolates in the background. "Kanon's choco mog"

While that was happening Katsuragi was still being squeezed by Yui and Ayumi, with the latter being able to snuggle in the crook of his neck.

"..." How am I supposed to find an opportunity in thi-

beep beep

Huh?

I took out my phone and answered it.

"Hey, Haqua guess what I'm watching" there's no way he's implying what I think he's implying, but then again something like monitoring me from afar wasn't unsual for sensei. Something like this was child's play for him.

"A boy wearing glasses who was just battered by four girls?" I ventured a guess.

"Close. I'm looking at my top student mop around, while the guy she likes is just being handled like a stuffed teddy bear" Guh. How did he even ...

"remember what I said, Haqua. Shock and Awe. Stop moping around because what you're currently looking at is your competition getting their way with your bo-"

"He's not my boyfriend" i hissed through the receiver, while looking around for one of his own hand-crafted bugs. I couldn't find any. Sensei could be really crafty, when he wanted to be.

"Either way, I see a great opportunity to not only apply the shock and awe, but scare away your competition as well." I just stayed quiet, while trying process his words. What did he mean opportunity? "Make me proud, Haqua" he said before hanging up.

What did he mean by oppor-

"oh...sigh"

...

 **Keima's POV**

What is up with these girls today, especially Ayumi? I looked down at her and she looked like she was snuggling in the crook of my neck. What happened to them? Wait...They did say that they were going to conquer me, but was this their idea of conquering? This is nothing more than touching someone against their will. Affection points in a conquest can only be earned if the person on the receiving end is enjoying the affection. Otherwise, the person will just move away

Why were they doing this anyway? I know what they said before, but I can't help, but think that there's something more to this than meets the eye. I feel like I was suddenly in the shoes of all the girls I had conquered; Unaware of the bigger picture. There's no way that they would all willingly do this just to conquer me, maybe Yui would try this approach, but Ayumi? I don't think so. I expected them to trigger their own flags in their own way and time.

Or maybe this was just another absurdity of the real and I'm just looking too far into it. At any rate, I was still being squeezed, glomped, snuggled, and touched against my will when...

"AHEM" we all turned our heads to see...Haqua? Why was she here? Was she going to jump in as well...no, I knew this kind of development this would normally be the time when she would kick me against a wall or pound me with her scythe or something along those line so I just braced myself.

"If it isn't Ms. Goidó and Takahara" why was she saying her words like she was... "or maybe I should call you _Mrs._ Katsuragi now" she looked at Ayumi who was starting to ease up on her hug now and she looked a little nervous and the same goes for Yui and even the crowd looked a little nervous and hesitant like they just saw...

"ummm...good morning, Nikaido-sensei" my eyes widened as I looked at Haqua...as a matter of fact she did look like Nikaido-sensei now from her outfit to her hairstyle even her crossed-arm pose. Wait a second...why was _she_ here?

"It looks like you two have business with Katsuragi" she grabbed my hand and Elsie's hand. I half-expected her to throw me into the school building or something like that, but she just got me up from the ground away from Yui and Ayumi. "Unfortunately, I need to have a word with these two"

"Haq-" I immediately put my hand around her mouth before she can spoil this suprise event. This is the best thing that happened to me this morning by far. I still don't get why she's doing this, but if she's going to take me away from these two then I'll happily come with her...unless this was all a trap to get me alone so that she can unleash her own wrath on me. That kind of development was also very common.

I immediately started to struggle and tried to run, but Haqua quickly grabbed me by the collar.

"Now now Katsuragi, it's time we have a little chat" this development was so cliché why didn't I see this coming? Maybe it was because I was too busy being relieved about getting Yui and Ayumi off my back. Whatever the case, I was currently being dragged by my collar into the school, while Elsie just walked behind 'Nikaido'

She sighed.

"Honestly, what were you going to do if I didn't come along and saved your butt back there?" Eh? This was Haqua, right? Why hasn't she swinging her scythe at me, yet? More importantly how did she even know I was there and in that situation.

"the more important question is, what were you doing back there? And at that very instant?" It's highly unlikely for her to just be flying by, while I was being man-handled by Ayumi and Yui. Even if she did passed by in that instant the likelyhood of her helping me instead of watching my misery is was slim. I wasn't whining i was just a little caught off guard by this surprise flag. "and where are you even taking us?"

"Isn't anywhere better than where you were before?" I expected her to say that very line, but I expected this to be a tsundere event. Right now she was smiling a playful smile and even giggling somewhat. "You could say thank you, y'know, but then again knowing you that's not something I'd come to expect." Again she's not unleashing her wrath and her smile doesn't have anything, but playfulness behind it. What's going on here?

"Oh it looks like were here" she said and we were already in front of the classroom I immediately got up and grabbed my PFP out of my pocket and started playing, while walking into the classroom.

"Hey Keima?" I froze in my tracks. What is it with these peculiar events? They don't compute at all. Now, she's calling me 'Keima' all of a sudden. She's probably going to swing at me with her scythe now. Yes, that's definitely what she was going to do. The nice attitude was all a build up to this very moment. That's exactly it. Let it end this absurd eve-

"Try and patch things up with Chihiro, okay?" It was typical Haqua line, but the way she said it made her look concerned and worried. I just nodded my head feeling my chest tighten again, while I walked further into the classroom.

...

 **Ayumi's POV**

I sighed

"I can't believe I said and did all of that, I feel like an idiot" I whined as I plopped down on a nearby chair. "Got to give you some credit there, Yui. I can't believe you willingly do that kind of thing on a daily basis."

"It's nothing Ayumi, you were pretty cute earlier y'know and saying that you're his wife in public"

"Ugh...don't remind me. I was fighting the urge to kick him the whole time I said that" I groaned.

"Remind me, why we're doing this again?" Tsukiyo asked who looked torn between blushing and holding an air of superiority.

"It's because we fell in love with the same guy" Kanon said shyly, while trying to hide her blush.

"..." Shiori was just sitting quietly with a blush on her face, along with Tenri.

We were all gathered here in Tsukiyo's astronomy club and were all talking about the same thing; what we all did this morning with Keima. I still couldn't believe that I did that sort of thing to Keima. I had to swallow my pride _**way**_ down for that to happen. At any rate, this was all a part of our _plan_.

"It did seem rather uncharacteristic to say the least" Mel said sleepily, while yawning in a nearby mirror. "Sorry about that by the way"

"It's not your fault, Mel" I said with a sigh. "I mean this is for dual-purpose isn't it?"

"That's correct, this will be beneficial in more ways than one" Mel said with a nod and yawning deeply.

"but that doesn't make the idea less revolting, I can't believe I'm actually allowing Tsukiyo fight for _that_ man's affection." Tsukiyo's doll suddenly floated and started waving its hands furiously.

"oooooh, news flash it looks like big sister's host forfeits" Kanon's goddess, Apollo, said with a mishievous smile in the mirror, while Kanon was waving her arms embarrassesly at her goddess.

"Apollo, don't say something like that"

"I never said that!" Tsukiyo yelled together with her goddess.

"By the way, why didn't you come this morning, Shiori?" Yui asked Shiori who was holding a book about astronomy up to hide half her face.

"U-um I was trying to f-find a good r-recipe to cook for K-keima" she said shyly

"We s-searched over 1200 cookbooks, b-but we just c-couldn't decide" Minerva said shyly

"Tenri managed to cook a whole bento, but by the time we got here she backed out in the last minute" Diana said exasperatingly in a nearby mirror, which made Tenri flail her hands embarrassedly at her goddess.

"that's not something you need to say, Diana" she said embrassedly.

"Honestly, Tenri why did you back out in the last minute, all you had to do was give him the bento"

"t-that's because t-they were already..."

"If you're in love with that Katsuragi, then you should show it no matter the competition"

"Oh, that sounds like it applies to both of you, Diana" Apollo said with a mischievous look on her face, while Kanon just flailed her arms in embarrassment.

"A-Apollo, w-what are you talking about?!" Kanon said in her embarrassment.

"well, you see, my little sister appears to have fallen hard for that Katsuragi fellow" she said nonchalantly, like she was talking about the weather.

"I did not!"

"For all we know, you were the one who made that lunch for Katsuragi" the doll from earlier said with an accusing tone, which made Diana blush.

"that doesn't matter, nothing could compare to the lunch Yui made, once that Katsuragi gets a taste of it he'll be hers" Mars declared in her own mirror and before long they started arguing who was better at winning over Keima this morning. With th exception of Mel who was just sleepily looking at the scene with a bored expression.

This isn't really what I was expecting, I expected the goddesses to be all high and might; being from heaven and all that, but...they acted more like sisters than anything else. I feel like I was watching on of those show on TV where girlfriends would poke fun at each other and have sleepovers; they reminded me of that sort of thing.

"Not what you expected, huh Ayumi?" Mel asked with a sleepy smile on her face I just blushed before looking away with my hamds on my lap. "We're like this more than usual. You should see us during our sleepovers, it's way more fun though I do sleep more than anyone else"

That was news to me; did they really have sleepovers while we sleep at night. I guess that would explain the mess I found in my room the other night...

"Can't we erase the memories of those who saw me this morning? I don't think I can ever live this down." I said out of the blue. Just thinking about the gossip that's waiting for me outside this room made me shudder and the thought of a particular someone finding out...

"We can, Ayumi, but don't you think it would be best to let the memories sink in for now." Mel said with another yawn. "It could be benficial in the long run if we let the school remember this morning for a whi-"

"That's not the point" I shouted, which gave me the spotlight. I just looked down on my lap; holding back the tears that I could feel were threatening to pour any second. "I couldn't care less about the whole school gossiping. I wouldn't care about them finding out at all, if it weren't for..."

Chihiro has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We've always been together and we would always support each other. I didn't miss the look on her face after the concert was over that night and I knew what...or who was the cause of it...I don't ever want to see her like that again.

"Ayumi..."

I could practically feel the sense of their stares on me right now and I was really on the verge of tears when...

The lights suddenly turned off and there were six flashes of light our respective goddesses taking over with hands glowing and ready to attack. The only light coming from the room was from their faint glowing figures and hands, but other than that it was still pitch black.

"Who's there?!" Diana said furiously and urgently.

This sensation when Mel took over was weird to say the least. It's like my consciousness was there, but I wasn't in control of my own body. Like I was hearing, seeing, and feeling the world in another person's body.

Then suddenly...letters...were starting to appear in mid-air and they were glowing as well. It wasn't a language I understood, but by the looks on the other goddesses' faces. I'd say that they understood this pretty well.

A few seconds more and the letters disappeared and the lighta turned on, but nobody eased from their positions.

 _Mel, what happened? What was that just now?_

I could see Vulcanus nod discreetly and Mel answered my question.

"It was a message; written in a language we thought was already extinct"

 _What? Wait, what do you mean extinct?_

"I mean that the only beings who used that language are all dead"

...

 **Haqua's POV**

"Sooo...how was your day?" Sensei asked playfully from the chair that he was sitting on casually. I just gkared at him, but I suddenly felt heat rush into my cheeks, which made him laugh out loud. "I'm gonna take that as an 'it was great'" he said nonchalantly.

"Why did you make me do that?" I yelled and hr just chuckled in response.

"You know you were so cute with that little gamer boyfriend of yours today"

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Not yet he isn't" he said matter-of-factly. "in any case, I can't believe you actually pulled that sort of thing off, bet you had to swallow your pride way down to act like the way you did today, huh?"

"Ugh...don't remind me" I said before plopping down on a seat next to him.

"Seriously, I kept thinking that you were just going to snap and swing your scythe at him today, I'm proud of you" Sensei said enthusiastically, while petting me on the head. I just started sipping my drink, while I rolled my eyes.

"And that "don't worry about me and fix things up with another girl line" nice touch. I never you had this sort of thing in you" I was feeling nostalgic to hear him talk like this. He had always commended me on my work at school; saying things like, good job and i'm proud of you.

"You must really like this boy to go to do all of this and more"

I spit out my drink and started hitting him repeatedly, while denying his previous statement. All he did was giggle and smirk.

Sigh, typical Kenway-sensei.

 **...**

 **...**

 **I'm sorry for not updating in a long time everyone and I'm sorry if Haqua's scene seemed a bit...forced this chapter.**

 **On another note the story will be written as a whole multi-chapter story since I got to thinking that it would be better if the story is told with one continues plot instead of several different plots.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review and follow/favorite my little story.**

 **Until next time**


	3. Flag 2

**Flag 2.0: A new player and a new coach**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Third person's POV**

The goddess hosts were all walking down a street that was familiar to all of them, but they felt uneasy to say the least. Why? Because they had just received a message in a 'dead language' that's why. They didn't really think much about it, but they were certainly _disturbed_ about it. To the point, that they had Minerva try and translate the code into a language that they could all understand, but it wasn't the easiest thing to do.

At any rate, it was a moonlit evening and they were all walking to a particular restaurant in the middle of town, which looked very crowded to say the least.

"This makes no sense, why would our messenger want to meet us in such a crowded place like this" Vulcanus said as the doll that Tsukiyo was carrying who was clearly confused with the situation.

She did have an argument. Earlier on they managed to decipher the whole situation that happened in the astronomy club room and from that investigation they found out that the blackout and the message was done with the use of a magic that they had thought to be extinct as well. For the most part, it had all been done discreetly, any demons or humans passing by wouldn't have been able to see it or know what was happening. The spell was a very powerful one at that, it wasn't something that could be easily tapped or hacked by anyone. Whoever sent that message, didn't want anybody else to see it.

So this choice of venue made more than a few heads tilt in confusion. Although, it did appease the goddesses' suspicion...a little bit.

"Whoever sent the message probably thought that we wouldn't come if it was a secluded location" Mars said as Yui reflection.

"It's possible that he/she thought of that" Diana agreed appearing as Tenri's reflection. "Still, the fact that he/she is the one who initiated the contact is suspicious in itself"

"Sh-should we still go on with this? W-we were free to decline, r-right?" Minerva said quietly, while her host was looking like she was in agreement, but that could only be because of the fact that so many people were inside the restaurant and that she was more than a little uncomfortable with social encounters.

"Yes, but if what he/she says is true, then we should at least hear him/her out" Mercurius finished with yawn with her host looking a little reluctant to go inside.

"Think of it this way, if we come and see this mystery host we might get some juicy info on your Katsuragi, Kanon." Apollo said in a hushed tone that everybody could hear, which made a few sweatdrops. Was Apollo really such a shallow thinker?

"That's such a shallow perception, the least you could do is to try and think deeper into the situation" Luna whined, while waving her arms in frustration.

"Well I don't really have to think a lot, Vul-nee-sama" the goddess in question just scratched her head awkwardly before laughing nervously.

"Try and think of the possible outcomes of our actions before you go ahead and decide on such matter" Mars argued further making the goofy goddess pull back a little and just giggle it away.

"We shouldn't rush into this, we need some sort of back up plan just in cas-" Diana was cut off by her host, who had a determined expression on her face.

"I-it's okay..." She said confidently, while looking at a dumbstruck Diana. "I can feel that nothing's going to happen"

"Tenri..."

"You defeated the Weiss, d-didn't you? And t-that V-vintage?"

"That's true, but we can't just rush into this, Tenri. There's no way of telling if that the danger truly is gone so we need to take precautions"

"Although, I do agree with you there, I don't think there's anything we should worry about" Ayumi replied confidently, albeit shyly.

"That's right, our stunt earlier this morning has got to have fueled you all up, right?" Yui said it as more of a statement rather than a question, which took the more serious goddesses back little bit.

"T-that's true but..." Diana started, but was immediately interrupted by Yui dragging all of them (don't ask how she just did) into the restaurant.

"Let's go then, can't have our host waiting now can't we?"

"Table for six please" Yui said happily to the attendant with the five other girls in tow. To an outsider's eye it would look like a boy was taking these girls out for dinner. Cross-dressing does have it's drawbacks, but the attendant just nodded before leading them to a table in the middle of the room, which was in front of a stage.

They looked around and this looked like one of the more fancier restaurants in Maijima; judging by the clothing everybody was wearing that is. Everybody seemed to be wearing some article of formal clothing and were probably eating the most expensive dinner the girls would ever see.

"I think were a little underdressed" Ayumi said uncomfortably from her seat and started fidgeting nervously. Nobody could really blame her for feeling that way because they were all wearing their school uniforms, but the feeling was a little bit more intense for two specific girls who were looking down with red faces and steam coming out of their heads.

Even Tsukiyo was feeling a little out of place in this scenario and she was usually holding her head up high, whenever she was around anything beautiful, but right now she felt uncomfortable to say the least.

Yui was the least bothered out of the six girls. It's probably due to the fact that she was used to such a fancy and formal dining atmosphere. She just kept on smiling, while her goddess was busy admiring the whole etablishment.

Kanon felt a little reluctant and was also fidgeting in her seat nervously, which was weird for pop idol. It wws probably because she wasn't wearing a disguise at all and the people seemed to look more important that she was.

"Say, Apollo, what exactly did that message say?" Kanon asked nervously, which brought everybody's attention to Kanon's goddess, who appeared in a small hand mirror in Kanon's...hand.

"Minerva, could only get a rough translation, but it said something like 'I know what you're trying to do and I'd like to help you, goddesses' " The goofy goddess said with an easy and unfazed smile. Which was pretty normal considering the fact that she was rarely fazed by anything.

"And do you really think that whoever sent that message, really knows about what were trying to do?" It was a legitimate question. How could they know if the messenger really did know about their plans for Keima. Chances are this was all just a setup and they were walking into it blindly, but such a possibility went over the goofy goddess' head.

"...I guess, I mean why would he/she send that message if he/she didn't know, right?" This remark just made everybody's sweat drop. Luna even face-palmed before shaking her head exasperatingly at how shallow her sister's thinking actually was.

Anybody could've just sent a message like that to them as a bluff; anybody could pretend to know what they were trying to do, but what convinced them was the fact that it was written in a dead language. Up until yesterday, they thought that language had ceased to exist when the beings who used it had been wiped out.

"anyway, that's not important. Are you girls gonna order something any time soon, cuz the food sure looks delish" Once again, Apollo's shallow thinking made everybody's sweat drop.

"How could you even think of food at a time like this?" Vulcan said a little too loudly, while Luna got in her face with a terrifying aura. "We're inside a place we're not familiar with, waiting for someone who sent us a message in a language we thought was long dead, along with a spell that should be extinct and all you could think about is food?!" A furious Vulcan is furious.

"At any rate, the food here looks pretty expensive, I don't think we'll be able to afford any-" Kanon was cut off by a waitress who had just placed several dishes on their table and another waitress had just set down one HUGE platter of food in the middle.

"Ummm...excuse me, we didn't order these..." Kanon said trying to get their attention, but her sweat just dropped because the waistresses had already gone back to the kitchen, which was starngely quick of them.

Then the realization hit them...

"Are we going to pay for all of this?!" They yelled in unison, before Vulcan floated in front of them with an ominous aura.

"Alright, which one of you ordered all of this?!" She was clearly upset that this had happened and that they would probably end up as dishwashers by the end of the night, which wasn't something that she was happy about. In her opinion, someone as beautiful as Tsukiyo shouldn't do such a mundane chore.

Vulcan looked at each of them one by one, before stopping at Apollo who has just switched with Kanon and has began randomly grabbing the first thing her hands could get and immediately shoved it into her mouth.

At this sight, everybody joined in on the frey, grabbing anything their hands could carry, before shoving it in their mouths. This went on for quite some time before they realized that it was really quiet; too quiet...in fact it almost seemed like...

They all froze when they turned in their seats expecting that they were the center of the spotlight because they had just revealee theirselves in public. Of course, new hell could modify the memories of these people, but...

It wasn't necessary.

What they were seeing right now was an empty restaurant. How long had they been here? Did they really stay here for so long that the restaurant had already closed and they were the only ones left? No, that was impossible, they were sure that they had just arrived not 20 minutes ago and they would've prbabky noticed if the people had began to leave because even in their eat-all-you-can state they still noticed a few things.

"It's a good thing, those people were just an illusion, otherwise, I'd get more than an earful about this night" The goddesses turned their attention to the new voice who was standing on the stage.

The new comer had white hair that flowed down in spiked to his shoulder, which was covered by a fedora that had a pair of brass goggles on the front. He had lavender-colored eyes, which were behind a pair of glasses. He was wearing a brass-colored shirt under a black vest. He was wearing black pants and shoes to top it all off.

That wasn't exactly the most disturbing part. The most disturbing part was the fact that there was somesort of film surrounding their entire area. They all looked down and they saw more enscriptions on the floor. The letters were surrounding their area and before the goddesses could take on a pose of combat the boy they saw earlier entered the same film with hands raised above his head, as if a sign of peace.

They eased up, but were still on guard. They didn't trust this boy, yet. Heck, they can't even be sure that this _was_ the person who sent that message to them. So they couldn't let their guard down just yet.

The boy who looked a lot like a 17 year old boy with adult clothes just sat down on one side of the table; virtually oblivious to the suspicious glares and wide-eyed stares of disbelief.

Now that they thought about it, this does make a lot of sense, the fact that nobody seemed to take notice of six high school students barging in a formal restaurant like this was more than a little suspicious. They should've predicted that there was a spell involved, but they never could've imagined that there was still a being who could use those kinds of spells. They all assumed that they were wiped out during the almagemachina, but it seems that there were still survivors.

"E-excuse me..." The tiniest goddess raised her hand as if she was a student asking her teacher a question. " Are you a...guardian?"

...

Silence

...

"that's right" the boy said after a minute of eerie silence and smile at them, seemingly unaffected by the question, but Diana managed to see him flinch, which was a sure sign that topic was a painful one to talk about. Diana decided that she'll ask those question for later, as of now, they needed to confirm whether this boy was telling the truth or not.

"Okay, let's say that you're telling the truth, how would we know that you really are who you say you are" Diana said, while maintaining her etiqutte,while eating.

"..." They boy said nothing, but reached in vest pocket, before pulling out a...tarot card. It was just like any other tarot card, until it started to glow and the back ground of the card became transparent as yellow Runes started dancing on the card and getting into position as if they were forming a verse.

"secret hidden from heaven and hell. A secret society no one dare tell." The boy recited with a smile on his face. "Let the card show my identity. Let it show what no one else can see."

The 'letters' started disappearing again before they formed a word that only Minerva understood.

"Archangel"

"The guardians still exist" Minerva said in wide-eyed awe, while the other goddesses just tilted their heads in confusion.

"what?" No surprise that Apollo didn't understand what Minerva was talking about at all. Come to think of it, almost all of the goddesses didn't know what she was talking about.

"So, there are still guardians in existence? I thought they were all killed during the almagemachina." Vulcanus said supsiciously. She didn't trust this man at all. The only man she encountered was Katsuragi, so it goes to show that she assumes that every boy is like that _dirty little man._

"Wait a second, I've never heard of such a thing" Mars was confused and wasn't exactly following where this conversation was heading. Even Diana stood quiet on one side of the table with a calculating stare at the boy. None of these reaction were new to the boy because he has grown accustomed to it. Almost as of he was expecting sich reactions to begin with.

"That's right" the boy said happily before pocketing the tarot card and raising his eyebrows, while leaning back on the chair.

"Wait...a what?" Apollo scratched her head in confusion, while Minerva started flailing her arms excitedly. She looked at lot like Elsie when she got excited.

"He's a guardian, he investigates supernatural occurances and covers it up before the humans find out" Half-baked knowledge is half-baked. What Minerva said wasn't exactly true, but...it wasn't exactly false either at least she got the name right. Furthermore, what Minerva said sounded like something out of supernatural detective drama crossed with an MIB movie.

Minerva was all but yelling out in her excitement, which earned her a few raised eyebrows from her sisters because this was strangely out of character for her. The boy in question just laughed nervously, while scratchimg the back of his head awkwardly.

"ummm...sure let's go with that" the boy just smiled with his eyes closed, while taking a sip of his chocolate milk shake. Staying quite and accepting their assumptions was the best route for him to take because it would keep them in the dark for a little while longer.

"So you were the one who sent that message to us" Diana stated not asked, which earned her a nod.

"how do you even know that language? I thought that it was supposed to be extinct?" Mars asked in confusion. In truth, the language of Runes was considered extinct for a long time now, even before Elsie's time, but legend has it that a select few were able to us the language as a means of casting and channeling AOE spells.

"Yes, it was supposed to be extinct for a long time now as to how I Iearned it... It's classified. the boy said in confirmation, but said the last part with a shrug.

"Then what about the channeling spell that you're casting right now? You're using a crafted device to increase the potency of the runes." Mercurius stated the last part, which made the boy chuckle in appreciation.

"For the sleepiest and youngest goddess, you seem to be the most observant" the boy said in approval, which earned him a lethargic smile.

"You're being surprisingly calm about talking to the Jupiter sisters" Vulcanus accused with an air of pride at the boy, who just brushed it off.

"Well..." The boy started before blushing in his embrassment. " I _was_ planning on a more regal and royal approach, y'know by calling you all Lady Vulcanus, Lady Apollo, Lady Diana, Lady Minerva, Lady Mars, and Lady Mercurius because I was expecting you all to be very formal as well, but then I saw you...devour the meal that I had planned for you..." He trailed off, while gesturing to the food...or where the food _was_ anyway...they haven't even noticed that they had eaten everything on the table apart from the plates and glasses that once held food.

"Oh well, at least you don't have to act like a knight or an uptight dude or something, so let's just cut to the chase, what's your name and how can you help Kanon get that gamer boy's love"

"Whoa whoa whoa" he raised his hands up in front of him, when Apollo questioned him excitedly. "I never said that I was going to help you win his love"

"but you said-"

"I said that I was going to help you and I will. I didn't say that I was going to help you win his heart and I won't" the boy stated matter-of-factly.

"Whhaaaaaaaat?" Apollo just looked a bit mortified by the statement. In all honesty, she looked like she didn't follow what he was trying to say at all.

"To put it simply, I'll help you in any way, besides giving you an advantage in making Keima fall in love" He said simply and the more serious goddesses closed their eyes in contemplation.

"So how do you intend on helping us if you're not going to-" Mars was cut off when the boy spoke.

"Basically, I'll do you a few favors from time to time. For example, I could erase the school's memory of what Ayumi had to do this morning" the boy explained. That would be a lot of help, because threre was a very _particular_ person Ayumi was worried about finding out about today's latest events.

Yawn "Well I guess that would be some help, all things considered" Mercurius said lethargically; looking like was about to fall asleep any minute now.

"Of course, there will be some exceptions. For example, if one of your hosts were to do something that pushed Keima too far away and out of reach, then I would step in for said host to get back into the game" looked at the goddesses with a smile on his face and that smile turned into a chuckle, when he saw Apollo with swirly eyes and mouth wide open.

"Wait, why are you even helping us at all" Diana stood up with determined expression and exclaimed, but the boy was unfazed by this. "what could you possibly gain from this?"

"Because we're after the same goal; to get the guy to fall in love with the person of our choice" the boy said calmly, while taking on a serious expression. "I can't go into detail because my reasons are classified, but you all need to know that I am not an enemy, but I am not exactly an ally, since I'm supporting someone else to end up with Keima" the boy finished his explanation by sipping his drink and Diana slumped down in her seat.

"So, you're going to help us to an extent, but you'll be supporting someone else to fall in love with Katsuragi" Vulcanus said calmly and the boy just nodded in assesment "then is this person's identity classified as well?"

"Not exactly, as a matter of fact, you all know her or at least have met her during Keima's search for you all" the boy answered with a teasing smile gracing across his lips as the goddesses all thought back to the time that they were still being searched for by Keima and Diana's eyes widened before she rocketed out of her chair again, like she had just been pulled up by invisble strings.

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW HAQUA WAS IN LOVE WITH KEIMA!" She exclaimed, which made everyone relieved that nobody was actually eating in this restaurant. Diana was actually thinking about when she found Haqua **Alone** with Keima in the library. Her mind even started to think about... _improper..._ thoughts of what they could've been doing during that time that they were alone. Heaven-knows-what they would've done if she didn't come in when she did...

.

Keima would've found Haqua in the library alone and depressed and he would snuggle her figure until she felt better, until she barged in...or...

Keima would find Haqua in the library and Haqua would confess his love to him. After that they would've started kissing each other all day long if she hadn't barged in when she did. Or..

Maybe Keima would've opened the door and lock it behind him, then when Haqua told him that if he didn't open the door right this instant she would leave. Then Keima would've pushed Haqua down on one of available tables and get on top of her with their faces looking lustful...and then... _and then..._ _ **AND THEN...**_

.

"Okay, before that imagination and jealousy of yours gets out of hand. I would like to point out that nothing happened between them...yet" the boy said the last part with a mischievous smirk that was identical to Apollo's trademark expression when teasing Kanon.

"What do you mean _jealousy?!_ I am only worrying in Tenri's behalf" the blush on her face begs to differ.

"So says the goddess who fell for the guy herself" the boy said with the same smirk, which made Diana blush violently before she slammed her hands on the table and yelled in her embarassment.

"I DID NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"that reaction reaction begs to differ" same smirk on his face. By this time, all the goddesses, excluding Vulcanus and Minerva were looking at said goddess with teasing expressions on their faces. Vulcanus looked more passive than anything else and Minerva was still looking at the boy as if he was some celebrity. Mercurius looked lethargic than anything else.

"I had an inkling that demon girl had feelings for that dirty little man. all the time they spent together would have surely caused something to grow" Vulcanus said with her eyebrows twitching. It was all she could do to stop herself from launching the table in her fury. She knew that Keima was 6-timing dirty little man, but she had her suspicions about his relationship with the violet-haired girl. This confirmation just made the crimson-haired goddess even _more_ furious about said gamer.

"I'm glad I didn't tell her about the times that Keima walked in oner while she was naked in the bathroom" The boy murmured in his relief...which didn't go unheard as he saw the crimson-haired goddesses' eyes flash wide open with the most furious expression he has seen by far. For the most handicapped of the sisters she sure gained sharp hearing in the worst of times.

"What was that?!" Her voice was definitely seething with anger as Luna floated infront of him with a pair of scissors. (Where did she even get those?) "You better not have the same thing in stored for Tsukiyo"

Oh...so she thinks that he was the reason Keima walked in on Haqua and that he was planning the same thing. In all honesty, He wasn't and he would never even consider such a lewd option to help Haqua win Keima's heart. Keima considered himself as the god of conquests; he was above the temptation of the flesh, which would explain why he wouldn't even flinch at the numerous times she saw Haqua naked in the bathroom. So, such a lewd option was out of the question...for now.

"I most certainly am not" the boy said with an offended tone. "I would never even consider using such lewd tactics to win somebody's heart" the boy turned away genuinely offended, before the doll floated back into the goddess' arms.

"to sum it up, I'll be helping you to an extent" the boy said, while standing up and fixing his hat. "but there will be a new player and a new coach joining in on the competition."

"Then would it be too much to ask for any piece of advice you may have?" Diana was the one who asked and by the look of her blushing face, she was clearly uncomfortable with the question. However, none of the goddesses had any experience in love at all and this boy may be the ray of hope that they needed...but then again, what if the advice he would give them would benefit him more than it would benefit their hosts...

"Keima analyzes the real world with his own world." The boy spoke in matter of fact tone. "The best option would be to actually make him 'care' about you, otherwise, he'll just treat you like an interference from the real. Also none of you are heroines because this time around your the players and Keima is your target. Remind your hosts of that every time Keima attempts to turn the tables. One last piece of advice, do NOT let him gain control. You could make him think that he's in control, but I doubt that he won't see through it. He's pretty smart, but I'm sure you're all aware of that."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Yawn

"...for someone who's practically our love rival...you seem more than willing to...say those...advantageous facts...you sure you should've done that?" Mercurius was the least bothered by the sudden flood of information thqt the boy had just given them. He just smirked before saying...

"Well, with all due respect, this...subject...isn't really something you're good at, so I thought that you'd need all the help you can get.

"Touché, then can we get our benefactor's name?" Mercurius asked lethargically.

"Call me Kenway; Amadeus Kenway" with that Amadeus walked out of the restaurant and into the night air. The runes immediately dispersed as soon as he left, but that was probably because he willed the spell to disperse and not an issue of distance, which left the goddesses in a very quiet restaurant that was only filled by an illusion spell to make them think that the restaurant was filled with people.

They switched with their hosts and all they could do was look at each other with uncertainty.

"So what do we do now?"

...

"Seeing them like this, tickles my urge to kill" a green-haired demon with a white coat and bandaged arms and legs was watching the whole scene unfold with neutral expression on her face. "but I guess I'll have to wait, they'll die soon enough, afterall this was part of the plan." She was about to fly away when she saw the human that the goddesses were talking to earlier walk out of the restaurant, which brought a small smile on the demon's face. He was just standing outside the reastaurant while tyoing on his phone. The sheer vulnerability was more than enough to put a huge, creepy, and disturbing smile on the demon's lips

"hmmm...I suppose one kill won't hurt anybody" she would never know just how ironic her statement was because as she prepared herself to lunge at the human standing outside the restaurant the white-haired boy look at her directly...

"Sorry" the demon was shocked to hear a male voice come from right behind her. She froze in place from the surprise that she felt. She looked at the boy again and...he wasn't there. "I can't let you leave after what you had just seen" the demon brought out her box cutter and turned to stab the boy only to discover that the boy had already grabbed her wrist from behind.

"Hehehe" the demon chuckled before the blade of the box cutter suddenly zigzaged like a hinged snake towards the boy...only to be dismantled in mid-air and drop to the ground in a pile of box cutter blades, when it hit a barrier of yellow runes that mysteriously appeared and disappeared in mid-air, where the blade should've pierced the boy. "You..." Lune never got to finish her sentence, when Amadeus suddenly held his hand in front of her with runes appearing in mid-air as well.

FLASH

Lune dropped on the ground unconscious on the rooftop.

Amadeus raised his sleeve to his mouth and said...

"This is Archangel Deus K. I have a live target, ready for immediate extraction. Target is considered extremely dangerous, but has been disarmed. take extreme precaution in transfer. use level 5 security. Current location, Maijima city 58-75. Deep shadow conditions. What is your ETA?" Amadeus said to the transmitter that was made invisible in his sleeve.

"10 minutes, do you require any reinforcements?"

"Not necessary"

"Possible threats?"

"Clear in a five mile radius"

"extraction unit is on the way"

"Also I need you to execute a massive memory sweep within a five mile radius of the Maijima high school. Target anybody who is uninvolved during the events that happened from 7:00 to 12:00"

"understood"

Amadeus just sat back on the rooftop and watched the goddess hosts leave the restaurant a few seconds prior to his takedown. It was a good thing that he was channeling a detection spell around the whole area during their little chat, otherwise this green-haired lunatic might have been able to report to her superiors about what happened here, which is bad.

"Don't worry" he said to the unconcsious demon girl by his side "everything's going to be fine. By tomorrow morning, you'll think of this like a bad dream"

...

...

 **Vague exposition is vague. Okay, so I felt the need to elaborate more on a huge part of the overall story, which is my OC. However, I can assure you that there are more things to come in that aspect.**

 **Second, I didn't really intend to make Apollo look and sound like an idiot in this chapter, but...you know...**

 **I know that the dialogue about the** _ **guardians**_ **is vague in this chapter and a little bit shoehorned, but it's only natural. Don't worry we'll get to that in the forseeable future and hopefully the revelations won't look so forced.**

 **Another thing, I would like to thank the reviewers and readers who have showed me their support for this fanfic. If it weren't for them this fanfic would probably take a longer time to update.**

 **Expect more haremXKeima moments in the following chapters**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
